elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis
Aegis is a multinational research initiative that was founded jointly by scientists from the Federation, Empire, and Alliance. The organization's goal is to pool the three superpowers' scientific expertise to gather further intelligence on the Thargoids and coordinate all future research.Galactic News: Joint Superpower Initiative Announced Aegis is represented by three minor factions: Aegis Research, Aegis Core, and Aegis Defense. Aegis Research's headquarters is Donar's Oak in Delphi. Aegis Core is based out of Dantec Enterprise in the Socho system, but also operates the Eagle Eye array from Sol. Lastly, Aegis Defense controls the Megaships sent to respond to systems experiencing an Incursion. History Founding and early activities The formation of Aegis was announced by Professor Alba Tesreau at a press conference in the Sorbago system on August 4, 3303. With all three superpowers providing financial backing, Aegis established a research outpost of its own in the Pleiades Nebula: the Ocellus station Donar's Oak in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 system, which was later renamed Delphi. On September 21, 3303, following the destruction of a Federal fleet in the Pleiades Sector IR-W D1-55 system by Thargoids, the three superpowers widened Aegis' remit to focus on defence in addition to research. The organization's budget was also dramatically increased.Galactic News: Aegis to Widen Remit Project Parity That same day, Aegis also announced that it had recruited the Engineers Liz Ryder and Professor Palin to develop new offensive and defensive technologies. Palin's project, designed AG-0001, was a scanner intended to provide meaningful data on Thargoid ships. Ryder's project, designated AG-0002, was a missile launcher that was calibrated to damage the Thargoids. Both Engineers issued a request for Thargoid materials to help them complete their devices.Community Goal: Engineers Appeal for Thargoid Material On September 28, the devices, formally named the AX Missile Rack and AX Xeno Scanner, were made available at military, high-tech, and industrial planetary bases across human space.r/EliteDangerous: PSA: AX Missile Rack and AX Xeno Scanner Now AvailableGalactic News: Engineers’ Campaign Concludes Aegis' military liason Admiral Aden Tanner also announced a second initiative to develop anti-Thargoid weapons, which supported the production of AG-0003.Community Goal: Second Aegis Initiative@EliteDangerous - "Last week, Aegis started developing weapons & tech to address the rising threat. This week, they need help again." The second campaign was successful and produced the AX Multi-cannon.Galactic News: Second Aegis Campaign Concludes On October 5, 3303, Professor Tesreau announced a third phase of its anti-Thargoid program to produce AG-0004.Community Goal: Third Aegis Initiative On October 6th, Aegis' military liaison Admiral Tanner confirmed that in recent days, Federal, Imperial, and civilian ships alike had been targeted and destroyed by Thargoids, and that the aliens were scanning the wreckage and seizing escape pods. Tanner reaffirmed that Aegis was dedicated to unraveling the Thargoids' motives.Galactic News: Thargoid Threat Continues to Escalate The third campaign was successful and produced the Remote Release Flak Launcher.Galactic News: Third Aegis Campaign Concludes On October 12, it was announced that the fourth phase of Aegis' projects was being overseen by Engineer Elvira Martuuk, who revealed her plans for a device that would protect human ships from the Thargoids' immobilization fields.Community Goal: Fourth Aegis Initiative Meanwhile, an Aegis spokesperson noted that as well as adapting their defenses to human weapons technology, the Thargoids were also rapidly adapting to human strategies and tactics.Galactic News: Thargoids Continuing to Adapt The fourth campaign was successful and produced the Shutdown Field Neutraliser.Galactic News: Fourth Aegis Campaign Concludes File:Aegis AX Xeno Scanner.png|AX Xeno Scanner File:Aegis AX Missile Rack.png|AX Missile Rack File:Aegis AX Multi-cannon.png|AX Multi-cannon File:Aegis Remote Release Flak Launcher.png|Remote Release Flak Launcher File:Aegis Shutdown Field Neutraliser.png|Shutdown Field Neutraliser Infrastructure expansion Following the withdrawal of Federal and Imperial forces from the Pleiades Nebula, ending the cold war over meta-alloys, Aegis planned to establish over 20 new orbital outposts in the coming months to consolidate their presence and bolster their research and defense capabilities. Cavalieri in Electra and Goya Landing in HIP 16753 were the first two of these new stations to be built.Galactic News: Aegis Expanding Warnings On October 27, as losses of Federal Farragut Battle Cruisers and Imperial Majestic Class Interdictors continued to mount, Admiral Tanner noted that although recent developments like the Shutdown Field Neutraliser had proven effective in protecting conventional spacecraft from Thargoid attacks, difficulties had been encountered in adapting the technology to larger spacecraft. As a result of capital ships' continued vulnerability, Tanner warned that deploying such vessels to protect stations and outposts was not a viable defensive strategy against Thargoids for the time being.Galactic News: Capital Ships Vulnerable to Thargoid Attack Operation Andronicus On November 2, 3303, Aegis launched Operation Andronicus, a military operation intended to curb Thargoid aggression in the Pleiades Nebula. Admiral Tanner stated that Aegis would be offering substantial monetary rewards to independent pilots for confirmed Thargoid kills.Community Goal: Operation Andronicus The campaign concluded a week later and was declared a success that delivered a strategic blow to the Thargoid presence in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. As Tanner explained, "The operation's success proves that small ships, when piloted by seasoned Commanders, are our best hope of addressing the Thargoid threat, at least for the present. Every pilot who took part in this initiative has my sincere gratitude."Galactic News: Operation Andronicus Concludes Further advancements and research On November 10, 3303, a Faulcon DeLacy representative announced that it had teamed up with Aegis to produce an anti-Thargoid variant of the Taipan fighter, the Taipan AX1, which would be available for purchase beginning on November 13. Engineer Barr Winters explained that the new Taipan variant was equipped with two enhanced AX Multi-cannons to optimize its effectiveness against Thargoid vessels.Galactic News: Taipan AX1 Announced On November 23, Aegis announced a second military strike focusing on Thargoids in the Electra system. This operation had two goals: to reduce the Thargoid presence in Electra, and to collect additional Thargoid materials for the production of upscaled anti-Thargoid weapons.Community Goal: Fifth Aegis Initiative The campaign was a success, and class 3 versions of the AX Missile Rack and AX Multi-cannon were made available at military outposts.Galactic News: Fifth Aegis Campaign Concludes On December 2, Aegis announced a large-scale expansion of its research division through the addition of 25 laboratories in starports throughout human space. Most of these labs were installed in the stations built under Aegis's prior infrastructure expansion in the Pleiades.Galactic News: New Aegis Initiative By December 8, Aegis reported that the new research initiative had already achieved some early successes. Researchers were focusing on Thargoid Probes and Thargoid Sensors, and had made headway in understanding how the Thargoids stored and transmitted information. Study of Thargoid star maps also revealed that the Thargoids categorised geographical data differently from humans.Galactic News: Aegis Initiative off to a Promising Start On the frontlines Thargoid attacks on Aegis labs Following the breakthroughs, three stations participating in Aegis' initiative were attacked by Thargoids on December 14: Liman Legacy in HIP 16753, The Oracle in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55, and Titan's Daughter in Taygeta. Previously undocumented Medusa Variant Thargoid Interceptors neutralized the stations' defenses with shutdown fields before launching a devastating barrage of firepower that left the stations crippled and dangerously unstable. Emergency protocols were activated and Pilots Federation Rescue Vessels were deployed to evacuate pilots and civilians.Galactic News: Starports Attacked by ThargoidsYouTube: Commander Chronicles: Devastation - Elite Dangerous Authorities in Taygeta later issued a statement saying that the situation was under control, and urged the public not to panic. While it was not clear why the Thargoids had targeted these three stations specifically and not others, Aegis confirmed it was investigating.Galactic News: Authorities Urge Public Not to Panic Additional attacks occurred over the following weeks; these were also perpetrated by Medusa Interceptors, and also targeted stations participating in Aegis' initiative.Galactic News: More Starports AttackedGalNet: Thargoid Assault Continues A starport personnel member at Kipling Orbital noted that the Thargoids seemed to be sweeping the region and slowly moving towards the Core Systems,Starport Attacks Continue and Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval later confirmed that Aegis was investigating this development as well.Galactic Leaders Renew Appeals for Aid On February 24, 3304, Aegis finally confirmed that the Thargoids had been specifically targeting Aegis laboratories, and announced that defensive measures would be increased at all stations where the organisation had a presence. Professor Tesreau surmised that the Thargoids were actively trying to prevent Aegis from analyzing Thargoid artefacts, and speculated that a long-term solution might be to build new laboratories in secret locations such as bunkers and asteroids. Tesreau insisted Aegis's research was critical to understanding the Thargoids in the hopes of one day establishing a rapport with them and ending the conflict.GalNet: Thargoids Targeting Aegis Laboratories Station attacks seemingly ceased after February 22, when the Aegis labs at Armstrong Enterprise in Bhal and Beaufoy Vision in Nauni were targeted. Both systems were located well within the frontier of the Core Systems, and were also the two most distant systems from the Pleiades that had hosted Aegis labs. Beginning on February 27, however, pilots began reporting encounters with groups of hostile Thargoid Scouts in other frontier systems such as Umbila and Huveang De, indicating that the Thargoid conflict was far from over. Additional countermeasures On January 12, 3304, Aegis announced that it had made new Decontamination Limpets available at military, high-tech, refinery, industrial, and extraction planetary bases. These new limpets were designed to counter the caustic damage inflicted by Thargoid Interceptor missiles. Previously, caustic contamination could only be purged from ships by overheating them to a dangerous level, a risky tactic during combat. An Aegis spokesperson described the device's function: "As we know, the Thargoids' enzyme missiles are particularly dangerous because of the caustic damage they inflict. The decontamination limpet is designed to address this by stripping the corrosive enzymes from a ship's hull while also performing limited repairs."GalNet: New Technology from Aegis Following Ram Tah's breakthroughs with Guardian technologies, Professor Tesreau announced on March 7 that she had contacted Ram Tah to request access to his data. With the revelation that the Guardians had once fought and won a war against the Thargoids, it was hoped that Guardian research could provide a deeper understanding of the Thargoids and their motives in attacking human space.GalNet: The Guardians: The Galaxy Reacts Eagle Eye On March 9, 3304, Aegis announced a new operation to counter the Thargoids. The initiative, called Eagle Eye, involved placing six orbital surveillance installations in systems around the Pleiades, namely HIP 17225, HIP 17692, HIP 17892, HR 1185, Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55, and Pleiades Sector KC-V c2-4, in order to monitor known Thargoid Surface Sites and collect data on Thargoid behavior outside of combat zones.GalNet: Thargoid Surveillance in the Pleiades By March 16, Aegis reported that Eagle Eye was already producing results. According to Admiral Tanner, the installations were able to track fluctuations in transmissions originating from Thargoid Surface Sites, and that these transmissions pointed to specific locations in human space which were likely future Thargoid attack targets. Tanner urged independent pilots to investigate a new set of signals detected by Eagle Eye to help thwart the Thargoids' plans.GalNet: Thargoid Surveillance Continues The Purge of Socho On March 15, 3304, Aegis Core announced an anti-Thargoid campaign in the Socho system. The operation's goal was not only to expel Thargoid forces from Socho, but to obtain specific technological components from Thargoid Interceptors and Scouts for comparison research.GalNet: The Purge of Socho The operation concluded successfully.GalNet: Socho Operation Complete Escalations and revelations A number of developments occurred on March 22, 3304. Aegis deployed two military flagship Megaships, the Acropolis and the Vanguard, to the Irandan and HIP 21559 systems respectively, both of which had been identified by Eagle Eye as targets for imminent Thargoid attacks. While HIP 21559 was spared thanks to the heavy presence of independent pilots, Glazkov Terminal in Irandan was hit, making it the first station be attacked since February 22. Later that same day, Aegis published a report containing significant insights into the Thargoids that had been gleaned with the help of Ram Tah and his Guardian research. The findings indicated that the Thargoids had warred with the Guardians because of the latter's perceived encroachment on territory that the Thargoids had seeded with Alien Structures millennia earlier. Despite attempts by the Guardians to communicate with the Thargoids, the Thargoids' survival instincts were so strong that they refused to tolerate any potential threat and continued hostilities until the Guardians eventually expelled them using automated war machines. Professor Alba Tesreau commented that the Guardians' situation mirrored humanity's own: the Thargoids had long ago seeded territory that humans had unknowingly expanded into, and the current conflict was essentially a dispute over territory and resources. Tesreau asserted that the next step the Thargoids would take would be to aggressively mine mineral resources. Ram Tah noted that these revelations finally provided some answers about the Thargoids' overall goals and could ultimately aid humanity in the conflict.GalNet: Thargoid Revelations On March 29, Admiral Tanner announced that Eagle Eye had detected no new signals from Thargoid Surface Sites, which he believed indicated a brief reprieve in the Thargoids' attack plans. The Acropolis and Vanguard remained stationed in Irandan and HIP 21559 while Aegis awaited further developments.GalNet: Thargoid Sites Go Quiet Tanner elaborated on the purpose of Aegis's new flagships on March 30, explaining that they would serve as command centers for anti-Thargoid operations and that they would be periodically moved to wherever they could be strategically effective.GalNet: Anti-Thargoid Megaships Deployed by Aegis Rising controversy Criticism On April 5, Aegis became the target of criticism from Princess Aisling Duval, who accused the organization of moving too slowly and lacking a clear strategy for combating the Thargoids. While her viewpoint garnered some support, Federal and Alliance media outlets roundly derided her statements as a ploy for attention and cited multiple examples of Aegis's recent achievements.GalNet: Aisling Duval Criticizes Aegis On April 12, more prominent figures expressed measured support for Princess Duval's statements, including Senator Pal Vespasian, Alliance Defence Force Commodore Riri McAllister, and journalist Jast Fernández. They noted that Aegis's victories thus far were not enough to assuage public fears of an imminent Thargoid conquest and suggested Aegis should be more transparent about its long-term plans.GalNet: Support for Aisling Duval On May 9, Admiral Tanner responded to the widespread disquiet over the Thargoids' advance into the Core Systems. Tanner dismissed reports that the Thargoids were invading en masse, insisting that no full-scale invasion was occurring and deploying capital fleets was unncessary. He urged the public to remain calm and thanked independent pilots for helping to halt the Thargoids' progress.GalNet: Aegis Responds to Concern over Thargoid Incursions Anarchy in Socho On May 30, in a stunning development, Aegis Core was ousted from control of its headquarters in the Socho system by the Socho Gold Raiders criminal faction. A courier managed to escape the system with a message from Dr. Mia Valencourt of Aegis Core detailing the attack and calling for assistance. According to Dr. Valencourt, the Socho Gold Raiders had become convinced that Aegis was constructing a superweapon, and crushed the system's security forces by luring them into a trap using a falsified Thargoid signal. Professor Alba Tesreau denounced the attack, noting that Aegis Core was conducting vital anti-Thargoid research, and issued a plea for aid from the galactic community.GalNet: Anarchy in Socho Continued efforts Starport restoration drives With numerous stations still undergoing repairs after Thargoid attacks, Aegis Research and Aegis Core launched simultaneous public initiatives on May 31, 3304 to collect and distribute construction materials to damaged stations in the Pleiades Nebula and Core Systems, respectively. Senior Engineer Lilith Galloway took charge of the Aegis Research campaign at The Oracle in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55, while Chief Administrator Carter Armstrong led the Aegis Core campaign at Dantec Enterprise in Socho.GalNet: Campaign for Pleiades Starport RestorationGalNet: Starport Repair Initiative Announced Both campaigns were successful.GalNet: Starport Repair Initiative ConcludesGalNet: Success for Pleiades Restoration Project Building on success On June 21, 3304, Aegis declared that the Thargoids were retreating from the Core Systems and had been pushed back to their original beachhead of Bhal. Admiral Tanner thanked Commanders for their efforts in defending the Core Systems, but noted that while Thargoid incursions had been reversed in many regions, the Thargoids remained entrenched in the Pleiades Nebula.GalNet: Thargoids Repelled from Core Systems Meanwhile, Aegis Core and Aegis Research announced that three stations attacked by the Thargoids in recent months have completed repairs. Armstrong Enterprise in Bhal, Beaufoy Vision in Nauni, and Reed's Rest in Merope were restored to full functionality.GalNet: Starports Recover from Thargoid Strikes Aegis also announced plans to construct a new military installation in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 in response to the recent criminal incursion in Socho. The new installation, named The Sentinel, would allow Aegis to focus its efforts on the Thargoids without fear of further disruption.GalNet: Aegis Installation Campaign The campaign was successful.GalNet: Aegis Installation Operation Complete On June 28, Aegis announced that it had supplied Technology Brokers with additional funding, resources, and manufacturing equipment, allowing them to reduce the cost of their services. According to Senior Engineer Henrik de Lacerda, the move was an act of appreciation for the independent pilots working to defend the Core Systems, and intended to increase access to Tech Broker modules in order to improve humanity's overall combat effectiveness against the Thargoids.GalNet: Aegis Reduces Tech-Broker Requirements Thargoid counterattacks On June 28, Aegis reported that Eagle Eye had detected a massive surge in Thargoid transmissions. Admiral Tanner asserted that the previous week's lull in activity in the Core Systems must have been only a brief delay while the Thargoids regrouped and summoned reinforcements from the Pleiades. Tanner issued an emergency call for aid for Garay Terminal in Deciat, which Eagle Eye indicated was the Thargoids' main target. A transmission from an unknown Commander operating in the Deciat system also indicated that a new type of Thargoid Scout was present among the invading force.GalNet: Thargoid Assault on the Deciat System Meanwhile, independent pilots discovered a surface settlement called Dominic's Corner on planet 12 A in Pleiades Sector GW-W c1-15 that had been attacked by Thargoids, one of several such sites. The location was found by triangulating a signal received by three listening posts in Maia. According to logs recovered from the site, Dominic's Corner was an independent manufacturing facility that had been contracted by Aegis to produce anti-Thargoid weaponry. Following a visit by an Aegis representative who identified himself only as "Mr. Black", the facility received a message over an encrypted channel from Mr. Black warning of an imminent attack and urging staff to evacuate; one employee, Secretary Miller, remained behind to dispose of confidential material so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. When the attack came, it was not raiders as expected, but a Thargoid Interceptor, which proceeded to demolish the facility until it was driven off by the sudden arrival of a contingent of Federation ships.r/EliteDangerous: New Listening Post - Planetary Site "Dominics Corner" Pleiades rescue operation On August 9, 3304, Aegis Research launched a search-and-rescue initiative in conjunction with local system authorities in the Pleiades Nebula to recover the escape pods of Thargoid attack survivors and provide them with adequate food. Superintendent Maria Poulsen stated, "System authorities in the Pleiades have been channelling their resources into combating the Thargoid menace. As a result, search-and-rescue initiatives have been neglected, but we are determined to plug that gap. That means a lot of civilians rescued from escape pods, which also means a lot of hungry mouths to feed, so we'll need to bolster our current food stocks as a precautionary measure." Pilots were requested to deliver the escape pods and goods to Donar's Oak in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55.GalNet: Pleiades Rescue Operation Superintendent Poulsen subsequently confirmed that the operation was a success: "The number of rescued survivors we have received is truly fantastic. We have also received enough food stocks to ensure that they're well taken care of, before moving them to dedicated refugee centres."GalNet: Pleiades Rescue Operation Concludes Aegis Core relocates On August 30, 3304, in response to the repeated disruption of Aegis Core's operations in Socho over previous months and the ongoing deterioration of conditions there, Federal President Zachary Hudson announced that Aegis Core would be relocated from Socho to Sol, where it could be better protected. President Hudson underscored the announcement with a clear warning: "Aegis has been charged with defending humanity, and any attempt to undermine it is nothing less than an act of treason."GalNet: Aegis Core Relocates to Sol The relocation process was completed on July 4, 3305.Frontier Forums: AEGIS Core faction sighted at Sol Thargoid Sensors neutralized On November 29, 3304, Senior Engineer Henrik de Lacerda of Aegis Research announced a breakthrough in Meta-Alloy research that allowed extremely small quantities of Meta-Alloys to provide sufficient protection against Thargoid Sensor-related interference, and arranged for shipments of Meta-Alloys to be distributed to affected stations. As Thargoid Sensors ceased to cause technological damage to stations, the sale of Thargoid commodities in general was legalized, allowing them to be traded in public markets.GalNet: Thargoid-Sensor Disruption NeutralisedFrontier Forums: Removal of 'UA Bombing' Protecting Ram Tah On November 30, Professor Alba Tesreau announced that Aegis had stationed a security force in the Meene system to provide additional protection for Engineer Ram Tah and his ongoing development of Guardian-human hybrid technologies. The deployment came in the wake of a series of mercenary attacks on Ram Tah's Phoenix Base organized by a cabal of rogue Sirius Corporation junior naval officers. The attacks coincided with Sirius Corp CEO Li Yong-Rui's public entreaties to Ram Tah to work together on hybrid technology production, causing many to believe that the attacks may have been a deliberate attempt to intimidate Ram Tah into sharing his work with Sirius. Sirius Corp did not respond to the news of the Aegis deployment to Meene, but it was rumored that Li Yong-Rui had withdrawn his offer to Ram Tah. Professor Tesreau emphasized that Ram Tah's products were invaluable in the Thargoid conflict, and as such Aegis had a vested interest in protecting the Engineer's operation and independence.Aegis Offers Security to Ram Tah Incursions, divisions, and new tactics Aegis Defense Aegis debuted a new branch, Aegis Defense, on December 27, 3304 following the Thargoids' most devastating attack yet. Five systems were beset by Incursions, resulting in simultaneous attacks against five stations: Behnken Gateway in Wuli, Bethke Ring in Werapana, Cavalieri in Electra, May Gateway in Kupol Vuh, and Mendez Terminal in Jormbu. With the Acropolis and Vanguard either missing or withdrawn, Aegis instead deployed five new Megaships to the afflicted systems to serve as additional bulwarks for independent pilots fighting the Thargoids in AX Conflict Zones. In addition, GalNet began posting the automatically-updated Thargoid Activity Report, which tracked Thargoid activity levels in systems experiencing an Incursion alongside repair progress for previously damaged stations. Cracks in the Empire Meanwhile, cracks had begun to appear within the Empire, as the hardliner group Nova Imperium gained supporters among the public and the Imperial Senate by espousing a strategy of isolation and disengagement from the Federation and Alliance as the best way to survive the Second Thargoid War. Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval refused to publicly address Nova Imperium and the appearance of Hadrian Augustus Duval, a long-lost grandson of the late Emperor Hengist Duval who had been presented as Nova Imperium's figurehead. Both Federal President Zachary Hudson and Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon spoke out against the rise of Nova Imperium before their respective legislatures on December 29. Mahon expressed concern about the possible cessation of inter-superpower cooperation, but Hudson took a bolder stance and asserted that the Federation would be forced to intervene for the sake of the war effort against the Thargoids should Nova Imperium come to power and halt the Empire's contributions to Aegis. Independent sources confirmed that Federal Navy resupplies had increased in frequency, and Federal fleets were conducting exercises in regions bordering Imperial territory.GalNet: Alliance and Federation React to Nova Imperium Partnership with Ram Tah On April 17, 3305, Aegis Research Senior Engineer Lilith Galloway announced that Aegis had formally partnered with Engineer Ram Tah to boost the production of ship modules derived from Guardian technology. The three Guardian hybrid fighters, the XG7 Trident, XG8 Javelin, and XG9 Lance, would continue to be licensed to Technology Brokers for distribution. Ram Tah issued a statement of his own expressing his delight and confidence in the arrangement.GalNet: Aegis Forms Partnership with Ram Tah The welcome development came after large-scale Thargoid attacks in the Core Systems had stretched defense efforts thin and damaged more stations than in the entire previous year. Unusual strategy Admiral Aden Tanner commented on the state of the war on April 18: "What's surprising is that the Thargoids aren't targeting our most important social or military centres, such as the superpowers' home systems. There's no doubt that they’re trying to weaken us, but evidently they're guided by different principles than those that typically govern human martial strategy. What we can say is this: with capital ships of limited use against Thargoid craft, independent combat pilots remain our best defence against the Thargoids."GalNet: Thargoids Wreak Havoc in Core Systems Meta-Alloy shortage and The Enclave On July 4, 3305, reports emerged that harvests of Meta-Alloys were in steep decline, and many known Thargoid Barnacle sites had become exhausted. Professor Alba Tesreau announced an initiative to locate alternative Thargoid Barnacle sites by collecting and analyzing exploration data provided by independent pilots at The Oracle in Delphi.GalNet: Meta-Alloys Reportedly Growing Scarce On July 11, Tesreau revealed that the survey had turned up new sites in the Witch Head Nebula, and the Alliance, Empire, and Federation each launched concurrent resource-gathering campaigns in order to build new infrastructure in the region.GalNet: Alternative Source of Meta-Alloys Identified At the same time as the Meta-Alloy shortage, Aegis reported that Thargoid forces had, in a matter of hours, completely withdrawn from the Core Systems and the Pleiades Nebula with the exception of the Maia and Merope systems. Admiral Aden Tanner explained that Aegis's two main theories for the Thargoids' departure were that their numbers had been depleted or they were reconsidering their strategy. Whatever the cause, Eagle Eye confirmed the development and reported "No Activity Detected" for that cycle. Professor Ishmael Palin urged caution, however, warning that the war with the Thargoids was likely far from over and there was no evidence that human activity had prompted this retreat.GalNet: Thargoids Withdraw from Core Systems On July 18, the Thargoids returned to the Pleiades Nebula in large numbers, attacking three stations without being detected by Eagle Eye and massing in Maia for an attack on Palin Research Centre. Professor Palin and his staff managed to evacuate to the megaship Carson's Spring before the surface port came under fire, but the vessel was attacked and disabled before it could depart Maia. Professor Tesreau asserted that the Thargoids were likely attempting to reassert themselves in their original territorial claim, and requested help from independent pilots in defending Carson's Spring, as local security forces were overwhelmed.GalNet: Thargoids Return to Pleiades Nebula Defense efforts were successful, and Carson's Spring was able to resume its journey to the Arque system. Professor Palin began rebuilding his operation at Abel Laboratory on Arque 4 E,GalNet: Carson's Spring Reaches Arque System and resumed his research on services on July 30.GalNet: A New Home for Professor Palin On July 25, as Ocellus Starports arrived in six systems in the Witch Head Nebula that had been slated for colonization as part of The Enclave initiative, they were immediately attacked by Thargoid forces that were ostensibly acting to defend their territory. Professor Tesreau called on independent pilots to defend the stations, or else the pioneer factions in charge of the colonization effort would be forced into retreat and access to the new Meta-Alloy sources in the region would consequently be cut off.GalNet: Thargoids Defend Meta-Alloy Sources On July 31, Admiral Tanner proclaimed victory, noting that humanity's colonial assets had been firmly established in the region thanks to the efforts and sacrifices of independent pilots. Professor Tesreau added that the Alliance, Empire, and Federation had officially declared the Witch Head Nebula to be a human enclave that they would share equally. She also requested the galactic community's assistance in repairing the nebula's starports so that they could begin harvesting the local barnacles.GalNet: Enclave Established in Witch Head Nebula By August 6, the Witch Head Nebula enclave had begun attracting thousands of migrants looking for a fresh start. Among these was Chloe Sedesi, a former apprentice of Professor Palin who sought to establish an Engineering workshop at Cinder Dock in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17. A Technology Broker and Material Trader also planned to move to the area and set up at Bray Landing and Ratchet Hub.GalNet: Further Migration to Witch Head Nebula The second colonization wave arrived on August 8, resulting in the completion of seven planetary ports, including Chloe Sedesi's workshop. The Technology Broker and Material Trader also arrived ahead of schedule. With repairs to the starports progressing swiftly, Professor Tesreau confirmed that more facilities were planned for the Witch Head Nebula in the coming weeks.GalNet: Witch Head Planetary Ports Established The successful defence of the new enclave was followed by 22 consecutive weeks of relative peace. The Thargoids returned in force on January 9, 3306, however, launching Incursions in three systems in the Witch Head Nebula and three in the Pleiades Nebula. Professor Tesreau commented on the development, which had caught the complacent Witch Head colonists off-guard: "Regrettably, the Thargoids were unlikely to surrender this area of space after a single defeat. Humanity may have established the Witch Head enclave, but the Thargoids are clearly still intent on driving us out – particularly with so many barnacle sites in the region."GalNet: Thargoid Incursions in Witch Head Enclave Fleet Flagships In May 3304, Aegis constructed two military Megaships that served as flagships for the purpose of coordinating anti-Thargoid operations at various key locations: Acropolis, controlled by the Aegis subsidiary "Aegis Acropolis", and Vanguard, controlled by "Aegis Vanguard". These vessels were periodically relocated to strategic systems. The original Acropolis and Vanguard were apparently retired in December 3304, with a much larger fleet of similarly-designed Megaships assuming their role. Incursion Response Vessels Beginning December 27, 3304, Aegis began deploying a new fleet of Megaships under the banner of Aegis Defense to systems affected by Thargoid Incursions. These vessels remain in a system until an Incursion has been completely repelled, and then depart. Ship names appear to be randomly generated from a pool of names plus a four-character designation (Bastille WS34, Warlord AR75, etc.). Base names used for Aegis Megaships include: *Abraxas *Acropolis *Ares *Artemis *Barbaros *Bastille *Crucible *Herald *Inquisitor *Liberator *Messenger *Paimon *Saviour *Vanguard *Warden *Warlord Members *Leadership **Professor Alba Tesreau, Head of Research **Admiral Aden Tanner, Chief Military Liaison *Aegis Core **Carter Armstrong, Chief Administrator **Dr. Mia Valencourt, Scientist *Aegis Research **Maria Poulsen, Superintendent **Lilith Galloway, Senior Engineer **Henrik de Lacerda, Senior Engineer *Other **"Mr. Black", Aegis liaison to Dominic's Corner Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Narrative_Recap,_Chapter_1 Gallery File:Aegis blueprint 1.png|Project Parity: AG-0001 File:Aegis AX Xeno Scanner.png|AX Xeno Scanner File:Aegis blueprint 2.png|Project Parity: AG-0002 File:Aegis AX Missile Rack.png|AX Missile Rack File:Aegis blueprint 3.png|Project Parity: AG-0003 File:Aegis AX Multi-cannon.png|AX Multi-cannon File:Aegis blueprint 4.png|Project Parity: AG-0004 File:Aegis Remote Release Flak Launcher.png|Remote Release Flak Launcher File:Aegis blueprint 5.png|Project Parity: AG-0005 File:Aegis Shutdown Field Neutraliser.png|Shutdown Field Neutraliser File:Aegis blueprint 6.png|Project Parity: AG-0006 References Category:Organizations Category:Lore